War of the Sheilds
by La Blue Evita
Summary: Chapter 1,2,3 Revised Serena is sick of being the duitful wife, while her husband jumps from one bed to another. She's finally taken a stand, and has declared war.
1. Attention!

**(This chapter has been revised Finally after a few years!)**

I've been thinking about this story for a while and I like the idea of it. Yes it is a Serena and Darien story. The setting is England the year 1820. I hope you guys like it. Just for some back ground info Darien is half French/mother and half English/ father, so he might slip into some French here or there in later chapters. There are a few French phrases in the Chp. **Vous avez- aucune honte? La vérité est…** means roughly **"Have you know shame? The truth is…" ** Darien answers with **"Je n'ai aucune honte à tout le chéri"** **"I have no shame at all darling"** The name Remy is short for Remington and Shelly is short for Shelldon. I do not own SM. SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, I'm only using her characters to write my own stories. Well on with the Shields.

Serena sat crying softly on the window sill. Hadn't she been a good wife? A good mother? She _had_ been the model wife, silent, dutiful, supporting all his decisions. She did everything to make this man happy.

She always stayed in the role of a wife and woman, being seen, but not heard. This was the role all women played, and she had supported her role to the very end.

But this, this was too much. She'd ignored the rumors of his many affairs, pretended to not be bothered by them.

As long as he never brought any of it around her or their children, she could bare it. But he had crossed the line and she could stay silent no longer.

She had her pride to protect. Well, even though much of it had been sacrificed in her efforts to be the perfect wife she still had her limits, and he had finally crossed them. For hers' and her boy's sake, she had to escape this marriage.

Serena burst into fresh tears. "Lace garters?" she sobbed.

She lifted the skimpy red undergarments, and cringed. She had found them or rather they had found her while she made her daily inspections of the rooms. She happened to be in Darien's room just when the maids were making his bed.

The poor unsuspecting creatures had been vigorously turning over his quilts which had caused the disgusting little garment to fly out of the sheets and land light as a feather beside her feet. She had never been so disgraced in her own home.

There had been no explanation to give to the blushing maids, but to tell them to hurry with their preparations and close the door when they were finished.

The whole time the skimpy little pieces of fabric had lain on the cream colored carpet like bright red splotches of blood, daring anyone to take notice of them. Only when the maids had left had Serena dared to snatch them up.

"How d-dare he bring another woman to this bed, and in this house!" She looked down at the red under things that were crumpled in her hand and made a face of the deepest disgust.

What self respecting woman wore red garters? She didn't even own anything red, and now because of this incident she would probably never wear red again. Not that she had ever fancied the harlot's color, but she _might_ have come to like it, hadn't she?

The door creaked. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her kerchief, then gently placed the garment in her lap, preparing herself. The adulterer was home. The door swung open, and in he came all golden light and shimmer.

As usual his cravat was perfectly tied and in place. Wellington's glistened to a high sheen, and locks perfectly cropped. He looked every part the Duke of Sheildgaurd, and Oh, How she hated him!

When he saw her his face went through a series of emotions, first surprise, to puzzlement, distaste, and then finally a strained grin spread over his features. The grin did little to disguise his real feelings about discovering her in his room.

"Darling!" Darling said, walking over to give his wife a kiss on the cheek. He had kept his frown hidden just for the sake of pretense. The wretch had been crying again. What was it this time, a broken nail?

Serena remained as stiff as possible when he kissed her cheek. She had to clutch her hands in her skirt to keep from throttling him. The louse.

Darien sighed heavily. "Where are the boys?" he asked removing his coat.

"In the nursery" Serena said with a trembling voice.

Darien squinted and gave her a swift appraisal. What was this, Serena with mussed hair? He never thought he'd see the day when the ice queen had even one strand of hair out of place.

"Darling are you sick? You look terrible. Your eyes are red and your hair is a mess." he said feigning as much worry as he could muster without laughing. Maybe now she would go and make herself presentable.

Serena squeezed her skirts harder, but loosened her grip when she saw the wrinkles being made in the fabric. Mary would never be able to get these creases out.

It was all his fault! He was such a hypocrite! When was he ever worried about anyone besides himself? She was at her wits end with him.

She took a breath and lifted the garters. "The maids found these in your sheets this morning Darien."

Darien's heart jumped. He turned to see Serena holding a pair of red garters between her index and her thumb like a dirty rag.

Serena watched his eyes calculate the situation. Before his face went blank she saw the look of recognition.He turned his back to her and began taking off his cravat and waist coat.

"What does it matter Serena? Let's not pretend. Besides-" Serena braced herself.

He wouldn't dare lie! He wouldn't dare lie! "It could be one of the maids or maybe you left your-"

"How dare you!" Serena exploded.

She rose from the sill. "You brought another woman in this house, and in your bed and- and you act as if this sort of thing is normal or- or" She searched for the right word to explain herself "acceptable! Yes, you act as if adul-adul- adultery is-is completely acceptable!" she stuttered.

She knew her cheeks were red, and that she probably sounded like a bumbling goose, but she didn't care. She'd said it finally. Adultery… Oh, that cursed word! She didn't even like the sound of it! She'd never thought she'd be the one to worry about it.

Darien however, was completely unperturbed. He hadn't noticed her difficulty in speaking the word at all.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors, and don't say you haven't. This is a marriage of convenience Serena. We have no ties. This is how arranged marriages work. If one partner is not satisfied with the other, they find other… options." he said calmly.

Serena stared at him in disbelief. She narrowed her eyes. "We have no ties? What do you call Shelldon and Remington?"

"Children," Darien said with a smile. Serena gasped, she felt as if she had been slapped. How could he be so cruel?

Emotion choked her throat. "Even if you have no respect for the sanctity of this family, you could at least have had respect for your children and me! How could you bring another woman to your bed and into this home?" She answered, trying her hardest to keep back the tears.

Darien looked at her from the corner of his eyes. How could he? He threw his cravat on the bed and began to walk towards her. He'd tell her how he damn well could bring another woman to _his _bed.

Serena jumped, as she became aware of him coming towards her. The mood in the room had changed suddenly. His smile had disappeared and she almost wished for the stupid smirk back.

He was staring at her with the sternest expression, and that was decidedly not a good sign. Darien was always smiling, even when he was being venomous and loathsome he wore a smile. She slowly began to back up until she felt the edge of the sill press against her skirts.

After all these years, she was still very wary of him. Why did he keep staring at her like that? Her breathing became shallow. He was like something wild, coming towards her so slowly. There was nothing in reach that she might clobber him with, so she was forced to stand her ground.

His crisp white shirt was unbuttoned and his bare chest was glistening with sweat. Why was he sweating? For a moment suspicion replaced her fear. He had probably been doing some sort of perversion no doubt. Gentlemen didn't sweat did they, and the day wasn't particularly hot.

She cared not, but the situation could afford a brief analysis. There were only three activities that would cause a gentleman to sweat. One was dueling, two was loosing a hand at Billiards, and the other was too inappropriate to think about.

Since dueling was illegal, and to lose a hand at Billiards was a mere trifle to him, she could guess fairly well which activity he had probably been partaking in. Though it concerned her not it was evidence against him.

His over long bangs fell in his eyes, but they weren't long enough to hide the dark blue orbs that mocked her so cruelly. He looked at her so intently; she thought her legs would collapse.

She was trying to keep her breathing in control, but she could feel an intense anxiety come over her. She clutched the sill hard. Calm down! Calm down! She told herself.

Why should she be afraid of her own husband? Despite him being a rogue and rakehell he was harmless.

'_You know why' _a voice whispered.

He was close enough now to touch her. He placed both of his arms on either side of her body to brace himself on the sill. He leaned over her, causing her to arch her back up to him slightly. His eyes looked down into hers.

She failed at her attempt to keep from flinching when his hand cupped her chin. Finally he spoke, breathing out the faint scent of mints and whiskey. A real gentleman never drank during the day, evidence number two.

"We haven't shared that bed for years chèrie bebe, and I have needs that you are unwilling to fulfill." His eyes dropped to her lips, then back to her eyes.

"Now, are you willing to forget about it, or do you want to start something you know you can't finish." Serena shook her head. The double meaning of his words sent chills up her spine.

He dropped her chin and walked back to the bed. "Good, now change for dinner chèri."

Quick as a flash, the cheerful voice and smile had returned, and he was acting as if nothing at all had just happened.

"Besides chèri, _your_ room is down the hall," he said pointing towards the door. "What were you doing here in the first place?"

Serena was trembling slightly. "I-" She stopped short. She had nothing to say. Her room wasindeed down the hall. To say she had been doing her daily inspections sounded weak even to her own ears.

This was his room as it had been before they were married, and of all things he thought of her she didn't want him to think for a second that she snooped around his room trying to find his dirty little secrets. As if she even cared to know!

But damn it! He had won again. Was she to remain silent about this to? Always silent... She sunk back down on the sill. Oh God? Would her life always be like this?

Tears of frustration and anger brimmed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She looked up at him as he studied himself in the mirror. She'd be dammed first! She would turn her life around even if it killed her.

'_I'm not so sure it won't' _a voice whispered.

She shook her head. Not only was he driving her crazy, she was beginning to hear voices now to.Perhaps she was having one of those hysterics her mother had so frequently. But then again serving the wrong china to guests at dinner could make her mother go into hysterics.

A sharp wrapping on the door averted her attention. She wiped her eyes with her hands and ran her fingers over her hair to smooth any strays.

"Who is it?" she said running her hands down her skirt.

"It's Shelly!" "And Remy!" two giggling voices said from outside the door. She became a little alarmed. It was the twins, they were coming to greet there father.

She forced a laugh, then smoothed her hair one last time and pinched her cheeks to get some color in them. She was buying time to clean herself up. "How do I know it's really my boys?" she said playfully. There was more giggling outside the door.

Darien looked to the door and his smile widened. TIP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TIP! TAP! came from the other side of the door. Serena managed another laugh. It was the little door tapping game they played. The game was played only by them and served no real purpose but to indulge their fancies.

"Okay, I believe you." Serena said. Just before they came in, she remembered she was still holding the garters and balled them in her hand.

The door burst open, and in ran her two six year old twins. Her heart gave a little leap at the sight of there smiling faces. They were the only good things to have ever come out of her cursed marriage.

Serena held her arms out to them, but before they could reach her, Darien grabbed both of them from behind, and twirled them in the air.

"Hello Daddy" they said in unison. Serena felt her stomach go warm, but she quickly swatted the feeling away. They were identical twins who by fates cruel joke, looked like miniature copies of their father.

Both had ebony black hair like their father, but they were blessed with her crystalline blue eyes. Their beautiful black ringlets hung around their faces, making them look like little cherubs.

Their sweet faces belied their rambunctious nature. The maids loved them and snuck them sweets. They had all their nurse maids wrapped around their fingers, and the servants gave them free run of the manor. There was no one who didn't love them.

Serena held back the sob that rose in her throat. They were her universe. 'And I'm pathetic'

Darien kissed both boys on the cheeks, then placed them on the ground. Shelly began to rub his cheeks vigorously.

"Arrgh you kissed me! Vile!" Shelly exclaimed pouting. Remy as usual followed suit. "Vile Daddy!"

Darien was highly amused by this. It seemed that since the boys had heard him calling Wilson and Scholar "vile" and other such profanities they had adopted the word to the vocabulary.

"Vile am I?" he said reaching down to grab them. They giggled wildly as he tickled them.

As frustrated and as angry as she felt, Serena couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. Just hearing Shelly and Remy laugh could always assuaged her anger and hurt. She knew they would always love her, her darling boys.

She cleared her throat. "Have you forgotten your mother?" she asked cocking her brow at them. With his hair askew and curls now in a horrid mess, Remy ran to her and jumped on her lap. She kissed the top of his head and cheeks.

"Hello mummy!" he said hugging her neck. She hadn't seen them for the better part of the day. They had gone to the park with their nurse maids. Remy smelled like cookies and butter cream. No doubt he had persuaded Anette to sneak him sweets before dinner, she'd have to talk to her about always letting them have their way.

"Shelly?" Serena said, still smiling.

Always the stubborn one, Shelly crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm a man mummy, and I don't want any kisses." he warned, making Remy giggle.

Serena crossed her heart with her finger. "I promise, no kisses." she said.

"She's serious when she promises not to kiss you Shelly." Darien said in a loud whisper. Serena looked up at him sharply. "Your mother doesn't like to kiss." He said.

Darien stared at Serena who stared back at him, but said nothing. Shelly ran to his mother and gave her a hug, he to smelled like a sweet shop. Her sweet darlings sat in her lap, but a there was a sour taste in her mouth from Darien's accusation.

She kept her eyes on Darien as she spoke. "Vous avez- aucune honte? La vérité est,

I only kiss those who I love." She leaned down and gave Shelly and Remy kisses on their hands and cheeks. They squirmed in her arms, but their smiles and laughter told her that they loved her kisses.

Darien smiled widened. "Je n'ai aucune honte à tout le chéri" he answered.

Shelly made a sound of annoyance that made her attention flick back to him. "Mummy you promised!" he said rubbing his cheeks. Serena smiled and brought her left hand from behind her back.

"I told you mummy was tricky. She had her fingers crossed." Remy said smugly, and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Vile." Shelly responded.

Darien laughed. "How very perceptive of the two of you, you're absolutely right. Your mother has many vile little tricks, but very few cards in her hand." he said.

"It's a good thing I know how to play my hand isn't it? I haven't lost a game yet." Serena countered.

They glared at each other as a long silence stretched between them. Remy and Shelly looked back and forth from their mother to their father.

Serena noticed them watching her, and for their sake she plastered a smile on her face. Her arms went around their little bodies to hug them closer. When they were around nothing Darien said could touch her. They were her shields.

She looked up to see Darien staring at her. Without meaning to she blushed and looked away quickly.

"Have you been crying mummy?" Shelly said tracing a tear trail down her cheeks.

Serena was startled. "No my love, mummy had a bit of dust in her eyes, that's all." she said.

Shelly touched the other side of her face. "You must have had a lot of dust in your eyes." he said quietly tracing the other trail of tears.

Serena turned to look at him, but he jumped out of her arms. "Come on Remy!" he said "I smell scones from the kitchen." He grabbed Remy's hand and ran towards the door.

"Don't eat too many!" Serena called after them. She might have to be a little more careful around Shelly. He was far smarter than she gave him credit for.

The room was quiet with only she and Darien left. "I don't think I shall make it to dinner tonight." she said.

Darien shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I've invited the Rouliers to dinner. There daughter Mary is quite the charmer. You shan't be missed too much darling." he said.

He turned and flashed a heart stopping smile. That smile would have undone many a fair maids, but now she wished she could knock out every gleaming white tooth.

Serena tossed the undergarments she'd been holding onto the bed. "Maybe those will fit her." she said tartly, and turned to walk out of the room.

"I'm afraid she only wears white lace cheri sweetheart." Darien said. Serena tripped on her foot, ruining her efforts to walk gracefully from the room with her pride intact.

It was exactly 4:15a.m when Serena woke the boys. In twenty minutes she had them both dressed and their bags packed. She had managed to sneak pass their nurse maids without waking them. Now they were on their way to freedom, and as usual Shelly was the first one to start the complaints.

"Mummy where are we going?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Serena placed her finger to her lips.

"We're taking a sabbatical Shelly darling." she whispered.

"W-w-what's a sabicle?" Remy asked yawning.

"It's like going on holiday darling." Serena said holding both their hands as she tiptoed her way around the huge manor to the marble columns that led down stairs.

They had gone through the corridors, down the great stairway, and were almost at the front door. The most crucial part of her escape was getting past the mammoth front doors without bringing attention to their escape.

"Mummyyyy I'm hungry." Shelly whined, pouting in his most cantankerous manner. Serena hoisted their bags further up on her shoulders.

"I promise Shelly darling, when we're on our way we'll stop by a pastry or sweet shop, but now we must be quiet okay?" she said.

Trickles of sweat began to pour down her face when they were only yards away from the front door. The bags were staring to get heavier.

"Is daddy coming to?" Remy said in a loud whisper. Serena's eye twitched.

"Daddy is coming later Remy, now please, we must be _very_ quiet." she said as calmly as she could.

"Mummy?"

"Yesss." Serena mumbled the irritation beginning to show in her voice.

"I'm tired." Shelly said hiccoughing back a tear and yawning widely.

Serena sighed heavily. "It won't be long love, look we're almost there." Her arm could barely left to point towards the door with the enormous satchel weighing her down. She couldn't remember the last time she'd lifted anything heavier than a tea cup.

But the boys, she did feel sorry for them. The last time they had woken this early they had been mere babes. But this really couldn't be helped, could it? She felt a pang of guilt hit her. She looked at the top of their drooping heads.

As soon as they were on their way they could sleep for as long as the wanted, but for right now, her first priority was getting them out that front door undetected.

"Your Grace?" a voice said from behind her.

Serena started, nearly jumping out of her skin. Eyes wide, she craned her neck to look and see who had called her name. She clutched her hand to her heart in relief when she saw that it was only Steven the head butler. Her relief quickly turned to annoyance.

She could throttle him for creeping up on her like that! Why did he always seem to be creeping about somewhere?

Shelly and Remy however were very glad to see Steven, they immediately turned to lay their complaints on him, but Serena squeezed their hands. Shelly pouted while Remy remained silent.

"Oh hello Steven." she said innocently. She could try to make a run for it, but that would never do. She was never very good at running, and it would be horrible to make a scene. She'd simply just talk her way out of this.

She hated to do it, but Steven would insist on asking her more questions and she simply didn't have time for questions.

"Are you going somewhere Duchess?" he asked.

Serena looked at the four heavy bags that threatened to break her bones, and the two small luggages Shelly and Remy clutched in their hands, whatever would give him that idea?

It may not take much effort on her part after all to talk her way out of this. Admittedly Steven wasn't the brightest person. She could tell him the sky was falling and he'd ask if she needed an umbrella.

"We're on a sabicle." Remy said. Serena flinched, so much for making up a story. Perhaps it was for the best, she hadn't wanted to lie to Steven, she hated liars.

"A sabical my lady?" Steven asked, looking at her in utter confusion.

"What Remy means is that we're taking a little vacation Steven, and that His Grace, shall join us later." she added quickly. There was only a little lie in that one.

Steven smiled and nodded his head. "Ah yes your Grace. How nice it is to get away from the troubles of being a Duchess. But why ever didn't you call the servants to carry your bags?" He said taking her bags and opening the door.

"I need the exercise." she said weakly. "Ah yes of course" Steven said looking through the window, puzzled at the carriage waiting outside the doors.

When she and the boys had cleared the threshold and stood outside the carriage doors and took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh morning air. As an after thought she turned to look at her old home, while Shelly and Remy clamored into the waiting carriage.

She arched her neck to look up at the three story mansion that had been, but had not really been her home. "Au revoir." She said, and turned to get into the carriage.

It was 9:30a.m. when Darien woke. It seemed to be another regular lousy day of work. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and pushed himself up on his elbows.

Funny, this was the first time he hadn't heard Shelly and Remy running up and down the halls waking every one and anything that weren't already awake.

They did little annoying things like that. He supposed he should be grateful for getting to rest longer, but it did feel rather odd.

'_Prepare for many restless nights'_ a voice echoed in his head.

"What?" Darien said aloud. He looked around the room nothing stirred but the fluttering curtains from the open window. He shook his head. Where had that come from? He glanced at the empty shot glass on his bedside table, and chuckled, too much port last night no doubt.

Less than a minute later there was a soft tapping on his door. Darien blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Come in Steven." he said.

He knew it was Steven, because it was Steven's personal responsibility to see that the Duke of Shields woke every morning at exactly 9:15a.m. to attend to his duties. According to the clock on his mantle Steven was a little late today, which really was very odd.

Steven walked in as usual with his breakfast tray in hand and his back so straight he felt bad for the old boy. No one should ever be that rigid early in the morning.

"Good morning Your Grace." He said fluffing the napkin and putting it beside the plate of steaming eggs and porridge.

"Good morning Steven." Darien said lazily. He felt quite stiff. He then stretched, flexing his muscles. It seemed that little Mary Roulier new a thing or two more about flexibility than he'd thought.

"Your Grace, I took the liberty of packing your bags for you. I wasn't quite positive how long you'd be away, so I packed at least a months attire. The rest I shall have sent to your intended destination."

Darien looked at Steven with a puzzled expression. "Steven, why the devil would you be packing my bags? I don't plan to leave for Paris for another four weeks."

Steven looked quite startled by this. "Pardon me sir, but Her Grace, the Duchess informed me earlier this morning that you would be following she and the young lords later." he said pouring steaming tea into his mug.

Darien rose slowly from his bed. "Pardonnez- moi?" he said, his mind seemed to have gone fuzzy for a moment.

"No, no, no, wait, you mean she's gone, and she's taken Shelly and Remy with her?" Darien felt his stomach turn.

"Yes sir, around 5:50 a.m. this morning sir. I thought you knew?" Steven looked dumbfounded.

"Mon Dieu." Darien whispered, as he pulled back the sheets from the bed.

"Is anything the matter sir?" Steven asked.

Darien didn't answer. "Tell Edward to pull the carriage around Steven." He said. If he thought she had done what he thought she had done she was going to pay dearly.

'_OH she did it all right.'_ a voice boomed inside his head.

Well that's the end of my first chapter if you like it please review. (This chapter has been revised and hopefully it is free of typos)

(**I have revised the Chapter slightly. I corrected and added some things I think will make the story better. Hopefully there are no typos ) **


	2. On Your Marks!

(**This chapter has been slightly revised after like two years lol)**

Read if you want. It could be to your benefit

Thanks to all the reviewers I got for my first chapter! I'm happy you guys girls whatever liked it. There was one review that said it would be soo stupid if it was a Serena and Darien fic. Hmm maybe it's me, but I think I wrote in the first chapter that it was a Serena and Darien fic. All that means is that it contains Serena and Darien in it. They may end up together they may not.spoiler lol If some people don't like them being together then you probably might want to skip this story. Maybe. I've made Serena kind of different from how I would normally write her. Her reaction to Darien's adultery is fun to write. I would have reacted differently, but I'm writing a story about the characters not me. Take it how you will. Once more thank you for all the reviews and opinions. As you all know Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Hello Cocoa! look your name is up on the net!

The sun was starting to pour down its scorching rays on the carriage that the housed the Duchess Serena Shieldguard and her children. The heat and the distinct feeling of being trapped woke the Duchess from her uneasy slumber. She blinked at the light that crept through the drawn window curtains and yawned.

She was quite uncomfortable. Shelly and Remy had some how moved from the other side of the carriage to her side, and were now fast asleep underneath her arms.

She looked from one face to the other, moving the damp curls that clung to their sweaty foreheads. She covered her hand to her mouth when a stomach turning wave of nausea swept over her.

The sudden occurrence of sweet bile rising in her throat was undoubtedly from all the chocolates and pastries she had eaten. She had not indulged in sweets like this since she had been a very young girl.

Chocolate had been long ago banned at Shieldguard manor. At the time of the "Chocolate Diaspora" as she called it, she had been only seventeen, and the twins had been nearly two months old.

The explanation Darien had given her was that he would not have his new wife becoming fat. "It's bad for your figure darling" he'd said with that infuriating smile.

In a rage she had gone to pastry after pastry shop, only to be told that they were forbidden by "His Grace the Duke of Shieldguard" to sell chocolate or sweets to her. She had been humiliated by there grins and smirks. One had even dared called it a lover's quarrel.

'_Ah! Lover's quarrel is the best kind. The lovemaking is so passionate afterwards.' c_himed in her head.She decided to ignore the little voice that had added itself to her conscience of late.

If she pretended she didn't hear it then maybe it would go away, and she wouldn't have to think she was going mad.

In retaliation to Darien restricting her of her rights to eat sweets, she had "accidentally" broken two of his most prized Elizabethan ceramics.

The end result had been her having to go and "visit" her friend in an attempt to escape his rage. Ashamed, of her childish behavior she had replaced the two priceless pieces with to slightly smaller ones of the same era.

That was back when they could still be fairly civil to each other, now if she broke anything of his, it stayed broken, whether it was by accident or the not. Darien treated her with the same civility.

As the wife of a Duke she was always to be the model of propriety, but this early morn when she had entered the pastry shop, she'd triumphantly declared the hell with propriety.

She was a woman, not a babe. For the first time in her entire existence she controlled her own life. As if that statement had been a revelation of her new found identity, her mind had begun to run with thoughts that she had never dared let cross her mind.

In all her excitement, the urge to undo the constricting stays on her corset and send it with boxes of chocolates and red garters to her husband had been overwhelming.

'_I would have done it.' _the voice said.

Thankfully, her pride and modesty had kept her sanity in check. At the time it had been quite a triumph to out eat Shelly and Remy by three pieces of cake each.

It might not have been the thing for a responsible mother and Duchess to do, but she had counted it as a testament to her new found freedom. Her stomach heaved again. She prayed that the nauseating effects of her liberation by gluttony were not a sign of things to come.

'_Not if I have anything to do with it' _the voice said again

"I'm going insane." Serena muttered. She shook her head and took deep breathes trying to ease her restless stomach.

"Of course it is not a sign." She told herself. "All it means is that I should never go shopping for sweets again, ever."

She looked at the three pound boxes of Winterfield's chocolates sitting on the floor of the carriage. She had gotten a bit carried away with the chocolate, but she assured herself it was an investment in freedom.

At that very moment the sweet smell of the melting chocolate, and the incessant bouncing of the carriage roused her stomach. '_Watch out below!' _the voice seemed to shout. Serena nearly trampled over Shelly trying to get to the window.

Darien was furious, but one would never know it, because he betrayed no signs of anger. He believed in his own philosophy of not showing one's true emotions to anyone.

Men who could not control their emotions were weak. They became susceptible to their weaknesses, which could easily be exploited. And to be controlled by your own failings was utterly disgraceful.

'_Let's see how long that shall last.' _Rang in his head. He growled at the voice in his head, then immediately stopped. Having a reaction to a voice in his head would surely acknowledge that there was indeed a voice in his head and surely there was no other voice because then he'd have to admit he might be going mad. So the natural thing to do was to act as normal.

He had even managed to joke with the servants and stable hands while waiting for his groom Edward to ready the carriage. When the time began to tick by, his irritation began to grow, and his placid facade began to fracture. '_It's only a matter of time'_ rang out in his head.

He was starting to pace around the stables. Steven who was always keen on any changes in his master's attitude, suspected all wasn't right in the world of Duke of Shields.

"Sir is everything alright?" he asked. Darien didn't seem to hear him. Steven cleared his throat, wondering if he should try again.

The Duke had a very volatile temper that he tried to keep hidden. But Steven had known Darien since he was a boy. Although he seemed calm, something was obviously not, right.

"Your Grace?" he said again tentatively.

"What?" Darien snapped, his irritation beginning to break through in his voice. "Is something the matter?" Steven asked.

Darien looked at Steven. Steven came from a long line of butlers. His family was one of the oldest generations of butlers in England. He had known Steven ever since he was a young child. He had inherited Steven's service from his own father.

Steven was a testament to their loyalty and legacy, and for some reason Darien was exceedingly annoyed with him. It wasn't _his_ fault that the little witch had stolen his children. Darien arched his brow. It was _Steven's_ fault.

"Steven get my horse, and tell Edward never mind. By the time he's finished she could be half way across the country." he said mostly to himself.

"Why would she be half way across the country sir?" Steven asked. Steven also had a way of completely being blinded to the obvious. "Are you speaking of your beast Pegasus? I could have sworn Pegasus was male."

Darien looked at Steven's balding head and concerned expression becoming more agitated. He snapped.

"Damn it Steven! Would you kindly go and get my bloody horse!" he yelled. '_Told you!' _The voice shouted. 'I'm going insane' Darien thought.

Everything went quiet for a minute. He looked around at the shocked stable hands staring at him. "Well get back to your jobs Damn it! What I am I paying all of you for!" he shouted.

"So much for not betraying my emotions." he muttered. "Oh my," Steven said, and promptly went to go fetch his master's beast.

Darien rode Pegasus hard. Pegasus didn't mind. He knew his master and absorbed his mood. They became one being when Darien rode him. He was Darien's most prized Arabian thoroughbred.

Riding Pegasus had always been a form of therapy for him. He was able to think much more clearly when riding him. He was starting to come out of the shock of what Serena had done, and he found he didn't like what the reality offered him.

He knew the Duchess well enough to know that she planned on leaving and never coming back. He smiled. The hell she would. Who did Serena think she was playing with? He would drag her back if he had to.

First he was headed to the place he would most likely find her. The house that seemed more like a bordello than the home of a Lady. The vipers nest of Mina Lovington, or was it Heartintgly? Whatever the case, it was one or the other. The woman had been married so many times he had lost count.

She was the only person of the _ton _who Serena seemed to recognize as a friend. The irony of it was laughable. She was probably the one who had put the idea in Serena's head.

He reared his horse when he reached the gate of her estate.

"Whoa Pegasus!" Darien said pulling back the reigns.

A young boy jumped up to open the wrought iron gates.

"Is your mistress in?" Darien asked impatiently. The boy blushed and nodded his head. Darien sighed. He always seemed to have that dumbstruck effect on people._ 'He's not the only one suffering from dumbness.' _The voice said.

"Come on boy!" Darien said putting Pegasus in full trot when the gate was finally opened.

The boy stared after the young man riding up the coble stones on the most magnificent beast he'd ever seen. He reminded him of a picture of a knight he'd once seen.

He shook his head, embarrassed at the feelings the sight of his beautiful face and lean body had aroused in him. 'Who was that man?' he wondered.

Darien dismounted his horse and handed the reins to a servant who had come up to take Pegasus to the stables. Darien, not waiting for an invitation to enter, opened the huge double doors, which he knew were always unlocked and walked into the house.

For once he ignored the giggling girls that peaked from behind corners at him. He sniffed indignantly. The house had a distinct feeling and smell of a brothel. He'd been in enough of them to know.

"Where's your mistress?" he asked one of young maids that always seemed to be lingering around with nothing to do. They always seemed to be without anything to do however, when they spotted a gentleman who might take enough interest in them to occupy their fancies.

A very young girl with enforced cleavage pushing up against her bodice pointed towards the parlor. "Thank you." he said causing her to squeal with delight after he had left.

Darien could here shouts of laughter coming from the closed doors of the conservatory. Without knocking, he slid open the cream colored doors, and walked into the bright room.

Sitting on a gaming table with playing cards and wine glasses surrounding her was the Lady Mina Lovington and all her beaus. They seemed not to have heard his entrance, so he cleared his throat loudly.

The lady Mina turned her head swiftly towards the door, causing some of the contents in her wine glass to spill. The uproarious laughter ceased immediately and all eyes were on the new arrival.

The faces of the five gentlemen at the table immediately turned sour when they saw who the intruder was. There were a few red faces among them also.

They were none to happy to see their rival the Duke of Shields standing in the door way with the light haloed around him like a damned Greek god.

At the thought of Darien looking anywhere close to a god, they began to shift in their seats self consciously.

All of them at some point in their lives, had been involved in situations involving the Duke, their wives, or other female relatives. The out comes had been in his favor.

None of them would have dared to challenge him. He smiled at them teeth white, straight, and gleaming. Now for him to see them sitting there openly drinking and gambling was a deep disgrace.

"Gentlemen," he said, greeting them with a tilt of his head. They all nodded to him, and solemnly continued their game. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth. He definitely had no friends here.

Mina stared up at the surreal figure standing in her doorway. For a moment her heart felt like it had skipped a beat. Old feelings began to resurface, but she quickly pushed them aside.

"Darien!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She wanted to jump from the table and run to him, but then she glanced quickly at the five faces that stared up at her.

"I mean, my dear Duke. How lovely of you to call! And to what might I ask, do I owe this unexpected visit?" she said relaxing her smile and raising her glass to him.

Darien stepped down unto the floor of the conservatory and walked towards Mina. The men sitting around her stirred. What yellow-bellies and malingerers they were. Darien smirked.

They need not worry that he would expose them. He wasn't the sort to gossip, but he did play a game of black mail know and then. How very unfortunate for all of them that he had discovered them here.

Two of the men where married viscounts, the rest belonged to the Almack's club, which he had membership and frequented weekly. It would be scandal if the ton knew they had spent even one hour in the house of a Lady that was widowed and already held a sullied reputation in the ton.

As for _Lady_ Mina, her open debauchery was shameful. No wonder she was almost shunned by everyone in the ton. No man or woman who valued their good name would be seen with her.

How ironic that this was the person Serena chose to associate herself with. He should have stopped their interactions a long ago. He could not exclude Mina's presence in his wife's life from influencing Serena's behavior.

He lifted her hand, and Mina's stomach flipped when he brought his lips down to kiss her hand. It meant nothing of course.

She stared at him in a daze. "Well," she said airily. She pulled her hand back and looked away from him trying to regain her composure.

"Gentlemen, excuse me it seems I shall have to steal Lady Mina away for a moment." he said finding great delight at the tightening of their faces. Lord Featherby, Lord Petegrew, Lord Brighton, Lord Defleur, and Lord Grinestone they were all cowards, the whole lot of them.

Mina fanned herself briefly. "Excuse me gentlemen." she said, sliding off the table. She let him lead her towards the door as he took her arm.

Once they were outside the doors, the hold Darien had on her arm tightened. He quickly swung her around to face him.

"Where is she?" he hissed quietly. Mina looked at him in confusion.

"Where is who? What the hell are you talking about?"

Darien tightened his grasp on her arm. Mina looked down at the fingers that grasped her arms then up at him. "And let me go, you're hurting me! What in God's name is the matter with you?" she asked.

"Mina I have no time to play games with you. Where is The Duchess?" he hissed. Mina stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "What do you mean where is Duchess? Isn't she at home?" she asked.

Darien gritted his teeth. This woman could drive a priest mad. "Damn it Mina, if she was at the manor I wouldn't be asking you!" he shouted. He took a deep breath. He had to calm down, he couldn't afford to have others over hear them. He released his hold on her arm, and ran his fingers through his hair.

The Lady Mina began to smile. "If I understand you correctly," she said putting her hand to her mouth. She did her best impression of absolute horror.

"Serena's gone… and _you, _her husband,don't know where she's is?"

Darien looked at her from the corners of his eyes. He could see the wheels in her little blond head begin to turn.

Suddenly she began to laugh. She doubled over and clutching her stomach as she laughed harder. "Oh God! Oh God! She really did it!" Mina bellowed.

Darien's temper went through the roof. He grabbed Mina and slammed her hard against the wall. "If I find out you had anything to do with her leaving, I swear I'll kill you Mina." he seethed.

Mina's laughter quickly turned to hiccoughs that vanished as soon as they'd started. It seemed that Darien hadn't changed that much over the years after all.

She cleared her throat, and stepped a little off to the side. "Of course I had nothing to do with it." she said. She looked at Darien's calm expression, and began to smile again.

"Why do you care if she's gone anyway?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you're actually worried about someone other than yourself? Oh my, could it be that you've fallen in love with your wife and that you can't bear to go on without her?" she said in her usual sarcastic tone.

She almost wished it was true. Darien falling in love with Serena, or falling in love with her, either would be expectable in her book. She lived for drama, and more than anything she wanted to see Serena happy or someone in her life happy. She had to admit, the girl was growing on her.

"You had better watch the way you speak to me, and no you twit." Darien said causing her smile to falter. "Serena has taken Shelly and Remy with her." he said running his fingers through his hair.

Mina began to choke. "What!" she shouted.

Darien folded his arms and stared at her. He gritted his teeth.

"Do you want heaven as well as those blathering idiots in there to here you? But then again you never were very graceful, were you?" he said matter-of-factly.

Mina blushed. "That's beside the point! What did you do to her, besides the usual?" She said narrowing her eyes at him. They stared at each other for a few moments.

Darien cleared his throat. "I see that coming here was useless." he turned to leave.

This had been a complete and utter waste of time. One wrong lapse in time could cost him dearly. He'd learned as much fighting on the Continent.

When he was almost out of the door, he heard an unsettling shrill laughter, and then a loud shout that sounded like 'Vive! Le Liberation!'

'_Amen!' _the voice boomed inside his head. He slammed the door hard on his way out.

Lady Mina sipped on a glass of wine while the men played. Her mind was some where else now. So that's what Serena had meant when she had told her on the wharf that she was going to liberate herself someday.

She had thought that Serena had been referring to throwing away her corsets. Even though corsets weren't readily worn these days, the scandal would still have been wicked, and everyone knew she enjoyed a good scandal here and there. She had even ardently agreed to do the same. Serena had looked at her and laughed.

She smiled into the wine glass. If she was correct she knew exactly where Serena was. They weren't the best of friends, but it was so obvious where Serena was going. Men were idiots. How could Darien not figure it out? 'I think I'll be taking a little vacation myself' she thought.

"Eeelllaaa" she shouted. "Ready my bags!"

This is the end of chapter two **(revised**). It was a little short but the next one will be long. Now go on and review if you like it! In the next chapter will begin to understand the reality and magnitude of what she's done or is planning to do…


	3. Calvary March!

**(Sorry it took me like two years but, the revisions made to the Chapter I felt, were very necessary, but the plot has not been changed, the story has just been made better in my opinion)**

Hello every one! I have finally updated one of my stories. I hope you like this new chapter, because it was fun to write. Nothing really significant happens though. It's just the starting point of the story. Few French phrases **vous râlez ! quand je vous trouve (you bitch! When I find you …) **Tee hee hee. If you like where it's going please review. SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and I take no credit for creating the characters, only the personalities I give them.

Serena stuck her head out of the carriage window. She was greeted with sharp gusts of wind that threatened to unravel her perfectly sculpted curls. She placed her hand on her feathered hat, trying to keep the bonnet in place.

"Are we almost there Arwin?" she shouted into the wind. The coach man turned his head quickly to look at his mistress. "Yes Your Grace, we aren't more than a few kilometers away." Serena smiled with satisfaction.

"Carry on then Arwin." she shouted. Arwin gave a tug at the reigns, and the carriage picked up speed. Serena reclined back into her seat.

"Mummy? Who are we going to visit?" Shelly asked looking at with round eyes. Serena reached out and rubbed his head. He sat opposite her

"Your grand-mère." Serena answered, drawing Remy to her.

"Do we have to mummy? She always pinches our cheeks and she calls me Remy." he said with a flounce back into the cushioned seats.

"Remy doesn't feel that way. Do you my love?" she said tweaking Remy's nose. Remy leaned his body closer to her side.

"Well… I do wish she wouldn't pinch my cheeks so hard." Remy said fiddling with a button on his coat. A faint blush colored his cheeks.

Serena pretended to be shocked. "Why Remy I'd expect that kind of comment from Shelly, but you? Really!" she said in mock surprise.

She took her time trying to pat down a stubborn cowlick on his head.

"Your grand-mère loves the two of you very much. She'd be very sad to hear you and Shelly talking like this. It doesn't make Mummy feel very good either." she said plucking a piece of lint that was stubbornly sticking to his coat.

Remy turned his head to look at her. "We're sorry mummy." he said reaching up to wrap his arms around her neck. Shelly jumped forward and did the same startling her. She forgot how conscious they were of doing anything that would hurt her.

"It's alright loves. I was only teasing." She said running her hands up and down their backs.

She choked back her tears. She couldn't even begin to imagine of life without them. She loved them so much.

'_So does he my dear'_ the voice in her head chimed, making her jump. She swatted the air, wishing she could swat away the annoying voice that had been plaguing her mind of late.

Her hand stilled in mid air. In a moment of clarity the magnitude of what she'd done finally hit her. It crashed over her like a wave of cold water threatening to drown her in it's magnitude.

She stared in front of her at the empty seat on the other side of the carriage. If this were any other situation Darien might be sitting there. Her eyes widened. _Darien, Darien, Darien, Darien,_ his name echo menacingly in her head.

She suddenly felt very hot. She gently unwound Shelly and Remy's arms from around her neck. She'd never been on her own before. Dear God, what had she done?

Her hands began to shake. She clasped them together tightly, feeling the beads of sweat begin to form a on her palms. Good God, she had taken their children and run away.Her breath began coming in pants and she could feel the anxiety beginning to rise.

She tried to calm her breathing. After all she couldn't very well faint at a time like this. She had to stay focused. She doubted Darien would be fainting. He may be fornicating, planning, scheming, rejoicing yes, but fainting, definitely not.

If ever she needed her sanity and wits it was now. No doubt by now Darien had caught on to what she'd done. She was racing against the time. She had to get as far away as she could. Damn him! He had caused this!

She could feel the beads of sweat beginning to form on her brow. She had to calm down, lest she tell Arwin to pull over so she could get out. She squeezed her hands together so tight she could feel the blood drain from them.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember her mantra. What was her mantra? What was her mantra? 'Roses always bloom at Larose mansion. Roses always bloom at Larose mansion.' Ah yes, that was it, that was it.

She repeated the words over and over again in her mind. She could see the roses blooming just as they always did, and her breathing began to calm. When she knew she had herself under control she opened her eyes.

That was better. Everything was under control, yes, every thing was fine. Going back in her mind, she began to retrace her steps from the early morning to where she was now.

Mother had always told her that she was a very prudent person. She had prided herself in that. Never once had she acted without thinking a situation, any situation out thoroughly.

But this morning something in her had changed. She had been so hurt, so utterly humiliated she had acted on her first instinct, to run. Kill had been her second, but she had decided that former was the better choice.

An overwhelming urge to run and to get away as far and as soon as possible had formed her. The feeling had gnawed and tantalized her for the rest of the day, and when she'd finally made up her mind to leave, she hadn't even thought of leaving Shelly and Remy behind. There was no way in this world she would have abandoned them. They were her life.

She looked down at them. Both so innocent of anything, they were rambunctious, and at times troublesome, but still so very innocent.

Thank God they were not like their father, and if she had anything to do with it, they would not become like him. She showered them with love, mostly because she couldn't help it, but also because she wanted them to be engrained with it.

If they knew and felt love now, they would share that love with others and be loved in return. Even if (God forbid) they were to develop any of their father's more "unhealthy" characteristics, she would have to love them, because they were her babies. Love was the greatest gift she could give them.

Serena snorted. How ironic that the two people she loved most in this world were constant reminders of the one person she hated.

'_That should tell you something'_ the voice echoed in her ear. "Be quiet!" She snapped through clenched teeth.

Remy and Shelly looked up at her, eyes wide. "Not you loves", she said. They looked at each other skeptically then went on with their childish prattle. She'd forgotten to pack their toys.

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Her children probably thought they had a mad woman for a mother. Her face fell. One thing she never wanted to burden her children with was her sadness and troubles. It was her job to protect them and she would, even if she had to hang for it.

She swatted Shelly's finger out of his nose. Darien would be on her trail. She could bet her life on it. He would pretend as if nothing were the matter. His reputation was built on being the handsome rogue whose prude of a wife could not keep his spirit at bay.

Serena stifled the strong urge to snort again. If there was one thing Darien had enough of it was pride. He wouldn't risk the chance of gossip getting out that his wife the Duchess of Shields had abandoned him. She smiled triumphantly. Take that Wilson and Scholar! Ha! Ha! I docile weakling I am no more!

Her smile quickly faded. Her gleeful mood dissipated like a puff of smoke in the wind. "Dear God! I forgot all about those bloody gossips!" she whispered. She heard Shelly and Remy giggle.

"Mummy said bloody." she Remy whispered to Shelly. "She's bloody vexed!" Shelly whispered back. "Vile." Remy said, causing both the boys to have a fit of giggles.

"Never the two you mind what I said. Children should not swear. Swearing is for adults." Serena cringed as soon as the words left her mouth.

She had said exactly the wrong thing. Knowing her children's penchant for doing or saying anything forbidden, their vocabulary would be speckled with that particular swear for weeks. She had to remember that she was still around very receptive ears.

Wilson and Scholar were the most notorious gossip columnists in all of London. They were the scourge of her life, the plague of her being, the bane of her existence.

There was no horrifying detail of her life that escaped them, except her past, which ironically had somehow remained out of their grasp. If they had been alive at the time, Serena would have blamed them for the Black plague.

She had had to send away many a suspicious servant who seemed more than willing to hand over information on the Duke and Duchess for any amounts of imbursement.

She and Darien even had their own weekly column, where people could read the humiliating details of her ruined marriage and pathetic life.

The Duke was constantly at war with Wilson and Scholar. Many of his dealings and escapades had been exposed in _The Renegade_, which was widely read by everyone in the _ton. _

They had made her the laughing stock of London's polite society. How long would it be until they found out that she'd run away? No doubt they would have two, maybe three, or even the whole paper devoted to them.

Her reputation would be shattered. She laughed out loud, making Shelly and Remy jump in alarm. They looked at her as if she'd gone mad. She smiled weakly at them. "Alright loves?" she asked. They both nodded looked at each other, then once again continued playing.

She had almost forgotten that her reputation _was_ shattered. How much more could you break something that was already broken? The only claim she had left to any kind of a status was her title as a Duchess and her widely known "model of propriety" demeanor.

The only reason she was still invited to many events of the _ton_ was because she was a Duchess and the title looked appealing on any guest list. But after this scandal, Scotland Yard would be after her faster than a fox on the scent of a hare. She'd be lucky if anyone invited her to clean their floors.

Not only was she running away from a disastrous marriage, but also from a noose being tied around her neck. Well what else could she do now but go through with this grand escape? By God if she was really going to do this, she would do it right!

The triumphant smile returned to her face. '_It's about time you had some common sense.' _The voice said. This time Serena readily agreed.

The Duke of Sheildgaurd paced back and forth in his study. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back. He was afraid if he let them go he'd grab hold of some thing and hurl it at the nearest window. He had to keep his control.

There was nothing that couldn't be solved without rational and logical thinking. He had to keep his temper, but then thinking was also a problem. Every time he thought about what Serena had done he threatened to go into a rage.

At first he had thought it a ploy of an ill tempered woman, who expected him to kowtow to her. Now, he was beginning to take Serena's actions very seriously. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed that Serena would be the perfect candidate for Bedlam.

This was by far the silliest, most ridiculous, most inane thing she had ever done. Who in there right mind just left their husbands and went gallivanting around the country? She was no young girl right out of the school room.

She was the grand Duchess of one the oldest dukedoms in England! She should be grateful and lead by example, but no she had decided to make a spectacle of herself. This kind of behavior was not acceptable for a woman of her status, for any woman for that matter.

What did she think she would prove by leaving? If he wanted to he could have the whole country searching for her. There were no advantages for her in this. He could have her imprisoned, possibly hanged. If trialed the courts would undoubtedly rule in his favor.

But no, she was obviously playing some kind of childish game. She had to be. She couldn't be Serious. Something like this meant making your self an outcast from society, not only her but his children, and that he could not have.

His heirs outcasts? Never! As long as he lived he would not allow that! He felt the anger beginning to boil in him again as his face turned hot. But no, no, she wouldn't dare try to embarrass him like this.

But then, a few of her luggages had been confirmed missing, her jewels were gone, most of Shelly's and Remy's clothes were missing, and she hadn't left one letter. Not one bloody explanation!

"_She saw red my darling" _drifted through his head.

"Red?" he questioned aloud "what does red-" he words trailed off. He felt as if he had been struck. Of course, the red garters, the pair she had found in the sheets yesterday.

Darien's relief turned into a quick and hot fury. Garters? She had stolen his children because of bloody garters? All of this was because of two pieces of underwear? His temper nearly exploded. That vile, vindictive, petty, petulant, shameful….

"Damn you! vous râlez ! quand je vous trouve I swear…!" Darien cut his sentence short. "Bon Dieu." he choked. He had to stay quiet about this.

If his friends in London discovered that his wife had left him and stolen his children, his only heirs, he would be made a laughing stock. Though no one would dare laugh to his face, he couldn't bare to have anyone think they could get the better of him.

He had always been a man to handle his owns affairs. He was well respected for that, and to have people especially the ton discover he couldn't even control his own wife? Impossible!

Not to mention those damned beefwitted fools Wilson and Scholar. Before the ink could dry, they would have a story printed by the morning if they knew. He would have to make some excuse for his wife's absence at next week's seasonal parties and shows in London.

It seemed that in her absence he would unwittingly have to make many excuses. He had had to concoct the first story this morning. The nurse maids had gone into a panic this morning, when they found out the boys were missing.

The crowing hens had sent a panic through the whole manor with their hysteria. To settle the upheaval he had had to go along with Serena's little story to explain why his wife and his children were missing. The panic had calmed without word getting out, but there was still an underlying buzz of suspicion and doubt.

His servants were too damned intrusive! When they should have been intruding as the Duchess snuck out of the manor with his children, none of them except Steven had been anywhere to be found.

He could barely blame Steven, because Steven was a scatterbrain. Serena had even been brave enough to take one to his new carriages from the stables, but still no one had stopped her or even said anything. The incompetence was impossible!

Role had been taken of all the groomsmen and young Arwin had been discovered as the Judas, who had driven the Duchess away.

Whether Arwin had known the Duchesses' plans or not (which the Duke gathered he had) he would bare greater blame. The fool! It would be straight to the gallows with him, that was if the Duke didn't put a hole in him with his pistol first.

With more than one hundred residents living in the manor someone other than Steven should have seen something amiss and thought to alert their master, but no, they had all looked at him accusingly. They probably thought he hadn't noticed their glares.

Whatever their suspicions however, they all knew better than to even comment on the subject again. He had forbidden further discussion of it. Once he had said an end to something the subject was closed, period.

He had to find her. What silly little game of hide and seek was Serena playing, and with his children no less! He was partially to blame for her behavior however, he had spoiled her, but he would make amends for that.

He was going to make her into a proper wife even if it killed him. Her behavior was beyond insolence, it was pure anarchy! He would show her who Darien Alexander Remington Clèmont Guardian the Duke of Sheildgaurd, Marquis of Brookstone, Earl of Sandwichton was.

He had fought side by side with Wellington at Waterloo and had quadrupled his family fortune in just under seven years. He bore weight of his family legacy since the age of seventeen. Surely an ill tempered woman was no challenge.

The first thing he would do when he brought her back would be to set down the rules and regulations she was to abide by. The start would be for him to indulge in his marital rights as a husband. He had ignored her spoiled insolent behavior for to long.

She pretended to honor and obey, with her 'yes my lord, and of course my lord', but the truth was that Serena was the most prudish, disobedient, and passionless woman he'd ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Why, if it wasn't for his own good heart, she would have been out on the street, being paid favors by the scum of England. Many women would pay to have a husband like him. He had given her a title and turned her from simply Lady Serena Larose to _Duchess_ Sheilguard she bore his family's proud legacy and still she was not happy. He had never beaten her, though it had taken the strength of God to with hold his hand many days.

Some other husbands would have beaten her hide raw. Maybe he should have licked her on the bum a few times…he certainly would have enjoyed it. The thought of it brought other more pressing matters to mind.

There were certain rights a wife owed her husband. She would bend to his will as every good and Christian law required. Damn it! _His_ law required it! He was the master of this home. He had been kind and never forced himself on her, and on his honor as a gentleman he never would.

But he'd be damned if he would not get those rights owed to him. Her monthly allowances were more than anyone could possibly spend in a year, and yet she still refused him in every way. Well all that was about to end.

A mix of rage and terrible passion flared in him. Serena had to learn that he would never be some kind of toy she could pull and jerk which ever way she wanted. He would never yield to any woman. If she wanted a war then she would have it. He had no doubt that he would be the victor.

The first place he would go would be the banks. If she had no money how could she move about? Every thing she signed would be in his name. All the accounts would be closed. His eyes widened.

The only other person she could turn to would be that disgrace of a mother the Countess Larose. Of course that's were she would run to. A pang of emotion hit Darien's heart. For a second it occurred to him that if he was wrong, he could never see Shelly and Remy again.

The loss of his legacy, his children, was unthinkable. For that he would never forgive her. He would search the world for her if that were the case, but of course it wasn't. He was sure of it.

He consoled himself by thinking that. He prayed for her sake it was true. If it wasn't then he prayed she managed to escape him if he caught hold of that scrawny neck of hers.

He didn't want to see her as the enemy just yet. He had no "real" enemies, because everyone knew they couldn't go head on with him. He had too many friends in high places.

He himself was quickly becoming one of the most powerful men in England. Even Wilson and Scholar went as far as they dared. Serena knew better than to force his hand. There was more to him than what meets the eye, much more. He sighed heavily.

"Woman thy name is frailty" he muttered.

'_Alright! Alright! Enough talk of alternate personalities and scholarly wilsons! You can't catch a rabbit by standing still, or some such flim! flam! Let's go!' _the voice in his head boomed.

Darien wondered if he wouldn't be a candidate for Bedlam also, but whoever the voice was, it was right. "Calvary march." he muttered.

The carriage came to a jerky stop. Serena touched her head making sure her bonnet was in place. "Alright boys we're here." she said wiping a smudge of chocolate from Shelly's cheek.

"Mummy." he whined swatting her hand away. "Oh really Shelly, do be still!" she said trying to straighten his cravat as he squirmed. The door to the carriage was swung open. The warm dark interior was filled immediately with light.

"Your Grace," Arwin said, bowing and gesturing with his hand to assist her. "Let's go loves" she said.

When they were out of the carriage she shielded her eyes and opened her parasol. Leaning back she arched her neck and looked up through the bright sun light at the old mansion, she was over come with nostalgia. For sixteen and a half years it had been her home. '_Home_,' she heard the voice echo in her head.

The scent of roses which grew everywhere on the estate filled her nostrils. Every thing from the stone steps she'd had climbed and tripped over so many times, to the family crest above the door way, which in Latin read "I Dare", brought back memories of a time when she had been the happiest. All the Memories that had lain dormant in her came rushing back to her. This was where she had left all her dreams and adventures.

When she was a little girl, her father always told her that their land stretched as far as the eye could see and as far as her feet could run. Now, she doubted if they owned anything up to the orange tree a few yards away.

She turned to take a quick look at her family's lands. This was what she'd given up her childhood for. It was for her love of this place and all the occupants within, had she succumbed to a life of unhappiness.

With a deep intake of breath she waited for Arwin to knock on the heavy oak door of the four story country house. It took a few seconds, before the door began to open. She clasped Shelly and Remy's hand tightly, and held her breath.

The wood sprites carved on the door moved backwards, opening the door way sending out the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon. She breathed in the sweet air with nostalgia that made her eyes water.

"Yes? What business have ye here?" a shaky but gruff voice said from inside the door way. In the door way stood an old man with stooped shoulders, no younger than seventy. In his youth he must have been well over six feet tall.

His bushy white brows were joined together, and a frown formed his thin pale lips. The grim lines around his mouth, suggested that smiles were a thing quite rare on this elderly man.

"I said-" his voice cracked when he looked past Arwin and saw Serena. For a brief instant his blurry blue eyes gained life, and they brimmed with tears.

"Wobbly?" he said looking her over. Serena blushed at the use of her childhood name. "Why if it isn't little Wobbly! Come here child! Come here! " he said pushing past Arwin with out stretched arms. Serena bit her lip to keep back her tears.

She fell into the arms of the man who had been like a grand father to her all her life. " Look how big my little Wobbly's got! An good Lord! Look at the little ones! The young Lords!" he said looking at Shelly and Remy.

"Naughty gel!" he said shaking Serena's chin. "Why didn't ye tell old Robin ye was coming eh? Should have sent message, we would have prepared for ye an the little Lords." he said moving them into the house.

Serena could only smile. She hadn't even known that she was coming. It felt so good to know that she was someplace where she knew she was loved and wanted.

"Well don't just stand there! Go fetch their bags!" Robin barked at Arwin startling him. Serena turned and gave Arwin an apologetic look. "Take your time Arwin." she said. Arwin blushed and rushed back to the carriage.

Robin was a lovely soul, but he could be quite rude to those he didn't know. He was an unlikely choice for a doorman, but Serena's family was known for their eccentricity.

"Mummy we're going to the garden!" Shelly and Remy called as they ran past her.

"But-!" Serena began, then sighed and gave up. She could never keep up with those two.

"And where's my Mama today Robin?" she asked, leaning her head on his bony shoulder. He had gotten thinner since she'd last seen him.

"About to go to Lady Chatterley's party, I'm afraid." he said walking her towards the kitchen. "Come let me have a look at ye." he said bringing her to face him.

"As pretty as the day ye was born ye are." Before he could ask the question Serena knew was coming, she cut in. "So where is everyone?" she asked quickly.

The house was usually overflowing with activities at all hours of the day. Between her mother attending and throwing elaborate parties, there was never a dull or quiet moment to be found. Her mother loved to be seen and heard.

Serena herself had once reveled in the excitement of parties and balls. Her eye twitched. That was of course before she became the side show attraction for the gossiping vultures of the _ton. _

"My Lady gave Bessy and the others the afternoon off. The rest are in the kitchen preparing for Lady Chatterley's party. They're going to ye know. Lady Chatterley fancies her self a great entertainer." he said jabbing her in the ribs.

"Her party's all week ye know. Say, is that why you've come? " Serena nodded. Technically she wasn't lying to him. She could have been agreeing to anything.

She _had_ been invited, but had declined the invitation with the greatest "regret" for not being able to attend. Reason, not given.

"Well ye go on up to see my Lady and I'll tell the others you've come." Robin turned to leave, but Serena grasped his hand halting him.

"Your Grace?" he asked.

"Do see that the boys get something to eat won't you? I'm afraid they haven't had much of a breakfast, No sweets and make them eat even if they tell you they're not hungry." Serena said. Robin patted her arm and rushed off with a smile.

That was done. Hopefully a full belly would sedate them a little. If she knew her boys they would be running wild in the gardens and all over the house after being cooped in a carriage for so long.

As she walked further down the hall she looked around the richly furnished home of Larose mansion. She recognized the moldings and decorations as coming straight out of page four from the "Hearth and Home" catalogue.

Every year the interior of the house was remodeled into something grander than the year before.There was nothing her mother enjoyed more than spending money and keeping up with the latest fashion. Unfortunately her mother was not very original when it came to home decorating.

Even the glass of daffodils was placed exactly in the same position on the table as it had been in the catalogue drawing.

It was definitely good to be home. It was also a comfort to know that no matter how much the interior changed, the spirit of her home always stayed the same.

She moved towards the grand spiral staircase, as she climbed up she ran her hand along the long winding banister that she had slide down so many times as a child. This house had been her nursery, the rose gardens her sanctuary with no walls to confine her.

When she had finally reached the third floor and was breathing quite hard from carrying her skirts, she turned with relief down the corridor that led to her mother's rooms.

She came to it finally and knocked softly on the door of her mother's bedroom. "Mama, it is Serena, I've come home." she said through the door. She glanced down the hall at a marble pillar carved into a flying angel. She could have sworn she'd seen the piece at the Luvre last year…

There was a rustle of skirts form inside the room; then she heard her mother's high pitched voice. "Good Lord, can it really be my little Serena? Don't just stand there Daisy, go and get the door!"

A pretty girl of about sixteen opened the door. Her face brightened when she saw Serena. "Madame," she said giving her a quick curtsy, and stepping aside.

"She's Your Grace to you!" her mother called out to Daisy. "The impudence, really!" A quick blush heated Daisy's pale face.

"Don't mind mother." Serena said giving Daisy a smile. The Countess turned and snorted making Daisy jump. Serena laughed and reached out to hug the young maid. "How pretty you've become Daisy." she said before releasing her.

"Really Serena her head is large enough as is. She doesn't need compliments to compliments to make it larger. She's already a cheeky little thing." Diana said turning to check her reflection in the mirror.

Daisy looked wide eyed at Serena. Serena wanted to laugh again, she could hardly see shy little Daisy being anywhere close to cheeky.

"You may leave now Daisy." Her mother said waving her hand over her shoulder.

"Yes my Lady," Daisy turned and started towards the door.

"And ready your bags for the party" Diana said leaning into the mirror to put a dark beauty mark on her cheek.

"My Lady?' Daisy asked as she clenched her hands together.

"Silly girl, the party, Lady Chatterley's party!" Diana said rounding the beauty mark into a perfect circle.

"I'm going?" Daisy asked biting her lip with excitement.

"Of course," Diana said simply. "When do I ever attend a party without my whole entourage? How would it look if I didn't take enough maids and servants to service me?"

Serena face blushed with embarrassment. How like her mother, to want everyone to know she could afford to carry the most maids and servants with her where ever she traveled. The truth was far less glamorous.

"Thank you my Lady." Daisy said biting back a smile as curtsied out the door. Serena stepped inside the room that had undoubtedly been designed to models Mary Antoinette's and closed the door behind her.

The Countess Larose turned to face her in her most dramatic fashion. "Serena my pet, my flower, mon petite chou! I've missed you so much!"

She held her arms out to Serena. Serena went to her and kissed her cheeks. Diana patted a cushioned seat for her daughter to sit.

"I know you didn't come alone, so where are my little doves hmm." Diana said, grabbing Serena's hands.

"In the garden, they'll come up later, but I must speak to you about-"

"So where is that delectably handsome husband of yours?" Diana said quickly. She averted her eyes from Serena. She seemed to be very interested in a bird flying outside the window.

Diana brought her hand to the multiple strings of pearls around her neck, and reached for the face powder in front of her dressing mirror.

"You see my pet, I played a bit of cards at Lady Wimbleton's last Saturday, and I'm afraid I was tricked into owing her 5000 pounds." she said in an airy manner, patting her face with powder. She turned her head from side to side admiring her reflection in the mirror.

The words had flown so quickly from her red painted lips and with such honesty that Serena had almost felt sorry, but then she remembered it was her mother who was speaking. If Diana hadn't devoted her life to being a Countess, she would have made an excellent actress.

Serena sighed heavily. For all her mother's manners and aristocratic air, no one would guess that she was a notorious gambler. She also always seemed to be on the losing side, but of course, it was always by means of some trickery.

Darien however, was the only person her mother knew with sufficient funds to get her out of her gambling debts. Unfortunately for Darien's account the list of Diana's debts were long and plentiful. It was Serena's turn to look away.

"Speaking of the Duke I um, I have something to tell you mother." Serena stuttered.

Diana screwed up her face "Don't mumble dear it's terribly unbecoming, Now…" She leaned closer towards Serena and, smiling brightly.

"Have you become richer? Oh do tell me the Duke's bought another tea plantation in India!" Diana said enthusiastically.

"Well not exactly." Serena said. "Not at all really."

Diana went on as if she hadn't heard her daughter. "OH! And perhaps your papa can speak to the rajah about it. You know, the Larose name is well respected in India." The color had risen in her cheeks, and Serena knew her mother was on the verge of thinking up new ways to double her gambling bets.

Serena hesitated. "Where is papa?" She asked nervously.

Diana smiled. "He's hunting tigers with the Rajah in India." she said proudly.

Serena wasn't surprised. Her father the last Earl of Larose also loved to waste money, and lots of it. He had no sense of finances. His debts had been the main reason for her hasty marriage.

Darien had had to come to his rescue many times in the past when enraged kings, emperors and Rajahs had come after his head. Her father was always investing in some "big project" that always happened to go all wrong.

She was surprised people in India and around the continent didn't spit with disgust when they heard the Larose name mentioned or even spoken by mistake.

"Oh just say it Serena." her mother said looking into her eyes. "You can tell your mama anything." she squeezed her hands lightly. Serena took a deep breath.

"I've left him." she said.

Diana laughed heartily. "You've left him down stairs? Well why not? That's not such a secret." Diana said.

"No I mean I've _left_ him mother." Serena said..

"Oh, you mean you left him at home? Serena really, that's nothing new." Diana said.

'_She always was a bit daft,_' the voice said.

"No mother I mean I've taken the children and run away." Serena said.

"You've run away to have a break from the busy work of a Duchess, and I think it's wonderful." Diana smile was so bright Serena could hardly think it real. She was beginning to wonder if her mother was deliberately trying to be difficult.

Diana's eyes roved over Serena's figure. Her gaze specifically kept traveling to Serena's high necked gown, which was not quite the fashion of the day.

Diana herself wore a high waist dress with a bodice cut so low, Serena was afraid a mere cough would result in the exposure of her barely covered décolletage. Her mother's bright blue turban was a sight in itself.

The peacock feathers that sprouted from the enormous green jewel above her head was short from making the whole concoction look like a garish, gaudy mess. But amazingly her mother managed to make the whole ensemble look quite…stunning.

Serena stared at the green stone. That could not be real. A jewel like that cost… too much to even think about.

"I've left Darien forever." Serena said bluntly.

"No you haven't." Diana replied quickly.

"I assure you mother I have." Serena said snapping her eyes from the glimmering jewel.

"Oh dear." Diana began fanning her self with her hand.

"Smelling salts! Bring me my salts! I'm afraid I shall faint!" she placed one hand over her heart and the other on her forehead.

"Serena don't' toy with me like this! You know how delicate I am. My heart is poor!"

Over the years Diana had diagnosed herself from having everything from scarlet fever to rheumatism. Serena sighed in frustration, and got up to get the box of salts her mother had on vanity the table.

"Mother there is nothing wrong with your heart." Serena said bring the small vinaigrette underneath her mother's nose.

"How can you do this to me? To your family! Dear God! We are disgraced! We are shamed! And-" Diana brought her hand to her mouth in horror.

"What about those beasts Wilson and Scholar! Do they know? Oh Serena you have ruined yourself!" Diana got up and began to pace the room. "I'll be ruined. We will all be ruined!" she exclaimed.

"Mama please, calm yourself. No one has been ruined…yet." Serena rose in a pleading fashion. "Please sit down. I've come to talk to you." Serena began to wring her hands nervously. "I'm not sure w-what to do next, I'm-"

Diana heard the trembling in her voice. She turned to face Serena, who was swallowing hard to keep back her tears. Diana sighed and took her seat. She cleared her throat.

"Serena how could you do this?" she said in a quieter voice.

Serena began to look around the room as if she would find something to help her produce the words that would explain everything. Her eyes landed on the picture of her late Aunt Serenity, above the fire place mantle.

The picture of her namesake seemed to comfort her. "I-I found evidence that another woman had been in our house and- and that she had s-slept in his bed." Serena looked down at the gold band on her left hand.

Diana was silent for a moment. "My poor, poor child, I had heard that- Oh Serena."

Diana reached out to her and held her for a while, letting Serena cry. "But you must go back to him my love." she said wiping Serena's eyes with her kerchief.

"What!" Serena yelled drawing back quickly.

Well this is the end of **(The revised) **chapter two of War of the Shields. If you like it please review. I prefer reviews saying what you actually like about this story, or any ideas you have, but a review is a review. In the next chapter Mina returns, and the story begins to take off!


End file.
